Bootyshorts are the Alchohol to Pheromones
by waytomuchtime69
Summary: AU where there's no game, no death and the trolls are on the veil solely as a way to get to visit the humans on there planet, I'm broken you guys. Kanaya and Nepeta show Tavros booty shorts and he actually takes a liking to them. unfortunately for Gamzee now Tavros wears them all the time in different color and he's about to test just how much control he has.
1. Pheromones got me thinking with my dick

A lot had changed since Tavros was 6 sweeps old. He had started talking to the humans with his friends when he was about 6 sweeps old which for humans was apparently 13 years old. What he got from that was most of his friends and him were really embarrassing to look at because they thought they were cool but were actually really lame. Now he was about 7 and a half sweeps which made him about 16 for humans. He thinks, it was never really was his strong point. What had happened over that time was a plan to see the humans and possibly see if they could live on their planet, just the 12 trolls in Tavs friend group. It hadn't been found by the Imperious Condescension army yet but the hard part would be getting there and not being caught. A meteor disguised spacecraft fixed that as well as Sollux saying he'd hack into the armies tracking systems and make sure they were in the clear.

It had barely been a year since Tavros left his home planet but he at least got to celebrate his wriggling day with his friends, as well as get a bit of a growth spurt. Now Tavros was as tall as Sollux so he got rights to tease Karkat but that was about it. But now that's not really that important to him anymore, because Tavros feels so cool now and it's all thank to Kanaya and Nepeta. Those two had always been shoving him in random outfits for a while even when he was younger and didn't have his weird hips or stringy figure yet. But Usually they never felt so liberating or gave him so much bad bitch confidence as the day they introduced him to…

Booty shorts.

Now it was a bit weird, on Alternia mostly female trolls wore them, that or sea dwellers sometimes but that was about it. Tavros had been told he had a nice ass by several people and most of them who told him came off as very creepy in those moments, but now he understood why. These shorts cupped his ass in such away that when the curve of your asscheek peeked out from the fabric it felt lewd, weird for a second, but seeing his legs look so long and smooth, even smoother now he had kept them moisturized, it was a whole new thing to serve confidence with. And soon he found himself addicted to the rush of it.

He'd gotten sassier, more upfront on things and walked with a strut that was a mixture of swaying his hips and possible hypnosis by that fine booty of his. Anyone that tried to tell him to stop or come onto him he'd just roll his eyes and call for Nepeta who was his tag team partner on making sure nothing gross happened around the veil. Tavros was at the top of his confidence game and while he still enjoyed the things he used to he wasn't taking to heart the bad things people would call or say to him anymore. He thanked Nepeta and Kanaya for introducing them to him and for whatever reason they did he didn't care, because he felt wonderful.

Gamzee makara had been through change as well but his feelings towards Tavros did not. He still hadn't upfront told him about how he felt but it was getting more difficult around tavros and he swore on the messiahs themselves that he was gonna make Nepeta and Kanaya pay for this torture they were putting him through. Gamzee used to look like how tavros looked now, a sparse bit of muscle, mostly lanky but still much taller. Now he was even taller then Equius and the Third Strongest in the veil, Equius being Second and Nepeta being the first. Gamzee didn't have to hardly try to put on muscle it just got on him and next thing he knew people were turning their eyes towards him and he had not a clue why. He didn't think himself to be attractive really at all. Broad shoulders, most trolls have that. Muscle, Equius and nepeta have that and no one really hits on Equius. A lot of curly hair that was long but stayed in such nice thick curls it stayed mostly on his head, it looked like a messy mop to him. Strong jawline, looked to square-like for him. High cheekbones, made him look starved. Small intense eyes that had bright purple flecks in them with thick black eyelashes to hang over them, looked to scary for him. But one thing Gamzee did like about himself was his tongue, it was long like a dragons tongue and he thought it looked sick when he'd grab slime and slurp it up with it

**But that all wasn't even on his mind anymore because his world was slowly becoming more and more heated and it was even getting hard to talk to Tavros anymore without coming off a bit too invested in sex or something like that because it seemed as if Tavros wasn't feeling the pheromones or the sexual drive start up in him as hard as it was with Gamzee. He found that it was harder just to wear sticky facepaint because he was running his hand over his face or sweating it off. He could not handle being called sweaty like Zahhak, he had a reputation as the Chill-as-fuck-Clown to hold up not the Sweaty Clown. **

"I really hope this isn't some prank Terezi and Vriska are pulling on me, they're always hiding it right when I'm working on a really amazing drawing! You remember that one with me and you as Lost boys?" "Mhmm." "I swear to god my knees are going to have scabs after all of this climbing under things.." Gamzee swallowed thickly and shook his head, no, don't think of Tavros getting scabs on his knees for other purposes like taking it doggy style or sucking his dick, thats bad. he inwardly sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets and looked back to Tavros who was looking around the desks and in drawers. "Gamze! Don't just stand there, look in the horn pile or something!" "Huh?" "Horn pile Gamzee, my bag could be in there." "Oh, right, Drawing bag, okay." he squatted down low and sifted through the horn pile and found a pair of old boxers of his and was not going to even dare take a whiff of these crusty things. "I ain't found nothing man, no shit's all up in the horn pile thats motherfuckin' related to that bag of yours." Gamzee tosses the fossilized boxers down the laundry shoot where they belong, who ever has laundry duty is in for a trip.

He goes back over and halts seeing Tavros with his ass in the air and searching under wires on all fours for his bag. He leans back and clears his throat and damn it's getting hot again, why does it get hot for him when his blood is ice cold? He shakes out the fabric of his pants and sends a little prayer to whichever messiah is listening to not get all up and funky with his junk. "Uhh, you up and found anything bro?" "N-No, it's really dark down here dude can you use you hand me my phone?" "Uhh, sure where is it?" "Back left pocket." Oh those bitches are gonna pay in blood for this. "..Alrighty than motherfucker." He squats down and takes a deep breath, focusing on resisting the urge to cop a feel or something that friends don't do and reaches over with his big ass hands, totally not noticing how easily he could just cup those fuchsia clad ass cheeks perfectly in his hands, and slides the phone out, leaning over him to hand it to him and springing back up and wiping his brow. That was too close. "Thank you Gamzee." "Your welcome Tavbro." He smiled, loving that little exchange they shared, same tone and it felt like motherfucking miracles were tingling through his fibers and bits because it felt so good and fuzzy and sweeter than a cavity.

"Aha! Found it dude!" He came out, dust and spider webs in his hair with a pine green bad and he stood up dusting himself off and Gamzee came over ruffling his hair. "Here, lemme get that spider crap outta your hair bro." Tavros stopped, looking up at Gamzee and how his teeth peeked out of his lip, eyes either looking focused or at peace and hair hanging in his face. he stood back when he literally felt his heart skip, hand about to go up to touch his chest just to make sure but he refrained, that seeming to weird to do in front of Gamzee and he looked up at Gamzee. Gamzee looked right back and quirked his brow wondering why Tavros freaked out when he never even touched his horns. Tavros cheeks flared up when he got caught in Gamzees gaze and a little strangled…. sound, came from him and he ran, not feeling anything but confusion and Gamzee felt the same, looking at his hand and his mouth curled up and he wondered what he did wrong? "...Fuck."


	2. Kitty Bitches have Untold Wisdom

Tavros was currently in his room, hugging his fiduspawn plush to his chest with bony legs and arms wrapped around it. He had called Nepeta over and they were currently talking over his crush for Gamzee he had when they were younger and he was about 14 and how he was pretty sure it was coming back.

"Are you sure? He has grown into his body a lot and you can purractically smell the sex on him…"

"I knoow! But just….. Ugh i think felt my heart skip Nep!"

"Wait, you heart skipped? How many beats?!"

"A few I'm pretty sure! I ran here to check it actually was happening and it felt like it skipped more when i thought him!"

"Oooh, Tavros this is big… Well there not much you can do about this really…"

"Wh-What do you mean? Am i just going to be, be stuck with this crush until i die?!"

"No Silly! You need to choose if you are going to attempt to take out these feelings or hold them back like an idiot."

"... So, that's what you meant by not a lot of choices, huh?"

"Mhmm, you can think more on it but you know what I always say-"

"Yeah, yeah, let it go or whatever, storm rages on, i remember that movie Nepeta. Thank you for talking to me about this. You're a good friend."

"Always will be Tafuros! Heeheee!"

"See you later umm….. Nepbootya? That was horrible no.."

**Nepeta laughed and ruffled Tavros now grossly crackly hair and went off to her room. Tonight was a game night so they had about an hour before it would start. Time for a shower for Tavros.**


	3. Crabs aren't always that bad

Gamzee had wandered on over to karkats room, his basic way of getting anywhere really and plopped himself on the floor for some friendly advice from his grumpy little palebro.

"So let me just get this shit straight, After a long time of staring at his ass as always you simply ruffle his hair like you always do and he just… Freaks the fuck out and runs?"

"Yeah and i don't even know what i did to all up and make the cute little fucker so upset! Shit Karbro do you think i fucked it up between me and him? I fucked it up didn't I? Oh man-"

"Hey, calm the fuck down already and stop flipping your shit, it gets annoying. It doesn't seem like you've horribly fucked something up and remember, Tavros hangs out with Nepeta and is a bit weird himself. He's his own dude and is weird and skittish so…. Yeah. The best thing to do is apologize for touching him since that seemed to make him upset and then hug it out and i don't know slam, laugh at dick jokes, whatever you two idiots do.."

"Aww thanks bro! You're the best moirail a motherfucker could ever even ask for!"

"Like I haven't gotten that before."

The joke took gamzee a few seconds but then soon the two of them were laughing over it and Gamzee waved goodbye, heading off to his room before stopping when he heard Karkat call for him.

"You say something Kar?"

"Yeah, wash your nasty ass you smell like a rotted corpse of a squeal beast."

"Aye aye cap-i-tan karkat!"

Gamzee walked back on over to his room to freshen up and get himself looking spiffy for game night and also to apologize to the cutest guy on the game plan Gamz, glad your moirail thought of it.


End file.
